¿La culpa es de Rita Skeeter?
by AngelCaido20
Summary: HG/FD. Historia Fem-slas, ligeramente AU. Hermione va tras un ascenso que no llegará tal y como ella espera por culpa de una periodista insoportable, ante todo este revuelo se olvida de un acontecimiento muy importante en su vida que puede acarrearle graves problemas, por suerte cuenta con tres desastroso amigos que trataran de hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla.


**Hola a todos. Os traigo una nueva historia de esta pareja que tanto nos gusta, espero que os guste y os entretenga.**

**Ya me diréis (si queréis) que os ha parecido. **

**Always, Hachepé pertenece a Jotaká.**

**¡Enjoy it!**

* * *

_[Residencia Granger- Delacour. __12 horas antes…]_

Sentadas en el jardín de la residencia Granger-Delacour, Fleur y Hermione degustaban un agradable almuerzo en compañía la una de la otra.

Ese día el sol brillaba con fuerza sin ser demasiado molesto y una agradable brisa primaveral, típica de un 2 de Abril, envolvía el ambiente. La rubia, observó a su esposa un instante. Tenía toda la atención puesta en el periódico de esta mañana y de vez en cuando la escuchaba soltar algún pequeño bufido entre bocado y bocado. Tomó la mano de Hermione quien en seguida la miró sorprendida y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver su atención al periódico.

La francesa posó sus ojos en la edición de _"El profeta"_ que estaba leyendo su esposa, concretamente en la fecha que marcaba _"2 de Abril" _y no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla se dibujara en sus labios. En ese momento Hermione la observó haciendo que sus ojos se conectasen y ambas sonrieran al unísono.

Unos minutos más tarde, Fleur rompió el agradable ambiente en el que se encontraban inmersas _\- Bon ma Cherie, creo que se está haciendo tarde y va siendo hora de que regreses al Ministerio_-. Mientras recogía los platos, no pudo evitar sentirse muy orgullosa al ver como la castaña había acabado con todo lo que le había puesto en el plato, puesto que ese día se había esmerado mucho más que de costumbre para preparar su almuerzo favorito.

_\- Tienes toda la razón. Fíjate qué hora es…_\- Contestó Hermione antes de posar un casto beso en sus labios.

A causa de esto, la rubia estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caerse ya que esperaba que el beso de la castaña fuese un poco más…efusivo. Tuvo suerte de que los reflejos de su esposa eran bastante buenos y consiguió sujetarla a tiempo.

_\- Cuidado Fleur...-_Dijo Hermione entre sorprendida y asustada a la vez que la sujetaba por la cintura – _¿Te encuentras bien?-_ Añadió extrañada por la imprevista torpeza de la francesa.

_\- O-oui…_\- Contestó la francesa un poco aturdida y abochornada por la situación.

Hermione la miró un poco desconcertada antes de decir- _Bueno, nos vemos esta noche. Te quiero-_ y volvió a posar otro casto beso en los labios de la rubia antes de desaparecerse.

Fleur soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras se maldecía mentalmente por ser tan torpe, pero enseguida desechó todo tipo de pensamiento negativo pues hoy era un día especial. Mientras tarareaba una canción alegre, se perdió en el interior de la residencia que compartía con Hermione para iniciar los preparativos de esa noche…

* * *

_[Dormitorio Granger- Delacour. 19 horas antes…]_

Hermione se retorció y murmuró algo ininteligible al oír el sonido de su despertador. Segundos después, una risita cantarina llegó hasta sus oídos y con cuidado se giró para quedar frente a la dueña de tan melodiosa muestra de felicidad.

Su esposa, al parecer de bastante buen humor, se acercó a ella y comenzó a desperdigar una serie de besos por todo su cuello mientras ella soltaba un largo y perezoso bostezo haciendo que la risita de la rubia volviese a desatarse.

_\- Mmm…¿No crees que estas demasiado feliz para ser tan temprano?-_ Preguntó la castaña mientras se estiraba en la cama buscando desperezarse.

Fleur volvió a reír- _Oui…pero…¿No crees que tengo motivos suficientes?-_ Objetó la parisina mientras bajo las sabanas dejaba resbalar lánguidamente una de sus suaves manos por la entrepierna de la castaña.

Ésta dando un pequeño respingón añadió-_Ajá…_\- y posteriormente dirigió su mirada al despertador percatándose del poco tiempo que tenía- _Quizás…deberíamos posponerlo para más tarde ¿no crees?_\- Preguntó con la voz pesada tanto por el cansancio como por lo erótico del momento.

La rubia con una sonrisa deslumbrante se acercó hasta sus labios para posar un beso y declarar- _Tienes toda la razón. Mejor nos reservamos para esta noche_\- Antes de ponerse de pie se inclinó sobre el escote de la castaña y sin que ésta se lo esperara le dio un pequeño bocado a uno de sus pechos ganándose un suspiro de la leona.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos en la cama observando el techo sorprendida por el estado de ánimo de su esposa "_Vaya…hacía mucho que no se levantaba así. ¿Estará en esos días del mes de las Veelas?_". Hermione sabía que en ocasiones, la herencia de Fleur la hacía comportarse de una forma muy activa sexualmente, ella no tenía ningún problema con ello, más bien todo lo contrario, aunque su esposa se comportase de forma un tanto primitiva, ella la seguía queriendo, y la adoraba de la misma forma.

Mientras estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos volvió a mirar su despertador_\- ¡Joder!-_ blasfemó, y con premura se puso de pie y se metió en el cuarto de baño para prepararse.

Una vez estaba lista, bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina donde el olor a café y tostadas recién hechas le dio los buenos días.

Fleur se encontraba bastante distraída revisando unas cartas y con una taza de café en la mano.

_\- Tienes tanta suerte de poder descansar hoy_\- Expuso la castaña mientras tomaba una de las tazas de café y se fijaba en el calendario que había pegado en el frigorífico de la cocina.

Fleur dejó las cartas un instante para volverse frente a su esposa y argumentar- _¡Ah! Algo bueno tenía que tener jugarse la vida como rompedora de maldiciones_-.

Cuando se percató de que Hermione miraba con una sonrisa en los labios el calendario, se acercó lentamente por detrás para abrazarla con un brazo mientras que con el otro seguía sosteniendo su taza de café. Plantó un beso en su nuca y le susurró en el oído- _Feli…_\- Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase las dos brujas se giraron sorprendidas ante un estrepitoso ruido a sus espaldas.

_\- ¡Merde…!-_ Murmuró la francesa acercándose a Errol, el búho de los Weasleys quien había realizado un desastroso aterrizaje sobre la mesa de la cocina.

La castaña rodó los ojos y también se aceró al animalejo que trataba de recomponerse tras el golpe. Le acarició la cabeza antes de tomar la carta entre sus manos y dijo- _Creo que ya va siendo hora de que los Weasleys te dejen jubilarte pequeño amigo_-.

El búho ululó antes de volver a salir volando.

Mientras Fleur recogía el desastre que había organizado Errol observó que la castaña fruncía el ceño. – ¿_Va todo bien?-_ Preguntó preocupada.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente antes de asentir.

_\- Me tengo que ir ya-_ Dijo la castaña.

_\- ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?_\- Preguntó Fleur un tanto preocupada por la rapidez de ésta. – _Claro-_ Añadió para posteriormente darle un beso y desaparecer.

* * *

_[Ministerio de Magia, 17 horas antes…]_

Hermione caminaba por el Atrio del Ministerio cuando un agitado Ron Weasley se le acercó raudo.

_\- Hermione ¿has leído el periódico esta mañana_?- Preguntó el pelirrojo intentando recuperar el aliento.

La castaña simplemente negó con la cabeza, presuponiendo lo que podía encontrarse escrito en él.

_\- Skeeter lo ha vuelto a hacer. ¡Esa Sabandija ha vuelto a escribir pestes sobre ti!- _Comentó bastante enfurecido- _Creo que Harry y yo deberíamos ir a hacerle una visita oficial, aunque solo sea para asustarla un poco. Quizás una denuncia por injurias podría cerrarle el pico a esa urraca durante una temporada_\- Añadió el pelirrojo.

Mientras ambos se montaban en el Ascensor rumbo a sus respectivas plantas Hermione le comentó- _Te lo agradezco Ronald, pero no es necesario. De hecho es justo lo que pretende y no voy a darle esa satisfacción_-.

_\- Lo sé 'Mione, pero no es justo como se ceba contigo, cada semana te dedica un artículo. Está obsesionada contigo, desde el torneo de los tres magos_\- Comentó el Weasley.

_\- Lo único que busca es provocarme para poder verter más ríos de tinta sobre mí. Es lo que ocurre con este tipo de personas que solo vive pendiente de la vida de los demá_s- Concluyó la joven antes de salir del ascensor- _Te agradezco la preocupación Ron, pero hoy tengo asuntos más importante que atender que las tonterías de Rita Skeeter_\- Una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

_\- Es verdad. Hoy recibes tu ascenso. Enhorabuena 'Mione, nadie se lo merece más que tu_\- Afirmó el muchacho mientras estrechaba a sus amiga entre sus brazos.- _Eso sí, espero que nos invites aunque sea a una cerveza de mantequilla para celebrarlo-_ Añadió el joven auror.

_\- Claro, cuenta con ello_\- Dijo la leona antes de despedirse y volver a perderse entre los pasillos del ministerio.

* * *

_[Despacho de Hermione, 7 horas antes…__]_

Hacía rato que la castaña había vuelto al Ministerio tras su almuerzo con Fleur, y a medida que pasaban las horas se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa puesto que el Ministros de magia aún no se había comunicado con ella.

Hermione sabía que hoy era el día, todos lo sabían, la noticia llevaba semana recorriendo cada departamento y sección del Ministerio y incluso su actual Jefe la había felicitado de ante mano. Hoy sería el día en el que pasaría a formar parte del personal de apoyo del Ministro de magia, pasaría a formar parte del Nivel 1 del Ministerio, ocupando así una posición de distinción, es más sería la primera bruja hija de muggles en ocupar un puesto en lo más alto de la Jerarquía política. Pero a pesar de todo esto las horas seguían pasando…

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar mientras observaba el reloj. De repente un memorándum entró en su despacho con el inconfundible sello de Kingsley a un lado, con manos temblorosas lo cogió para leerlo. El señor Kingsley la informó de su deseo de hablar personalmente con ella en su despacho.

La castaña no se hizo esperar, y tan rápido como pudo se dirigió al despacho del Ministro bajo los aplausos de algunos de sus compañeros.

Con una sonrisa en la boca y una considerable falta de oxigeno. Tocó la puerta.

Ésta se abrió y mientras exhalaba una cantidad considerable de aire se adentró en el despacho.

\- _Señorita Granger. Es un placer volver a verla. Tome siento_\- Le dijo el Ministro muy amablemente.

La castaña hizo lo que se le ordenó y con mucho disimulo barrió los ojos por toda la habitación. Este despacho nada tenía que ver los el resto que conformaban el Ministerio. Éste era mucho más distinguido y elegante, acorde con el puesto que ostentaba y con la responsabilidad que se esperaba. La castaña nunca soñó con un despacho así y tampoco esperaba tenerlo, pero si eran innumerables las veces que había soñado desempeñar muchas de las funciones que un cargo como ese solicitaba con el fin de garantizar una sociedad más justa e igualitaria para todos.

_\- Verá señorita Granger, el motivo por el que solicito su presencia es muy delicado-._ El ministro hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba un poco más a Hermione y apoyaba los brazos a los lados del escritorio – _Como usted sabrá y no es un secreto, por mucho que hayamos tratado de mantener la discreción. Algunos de los miembros de este órgano de gobierno, entre los que me incluyó, hemos debatido sobre su incorporación_ _para que forme parte de_ _nuestro personal de apoyo en el ámbito de la jurisprudencia-. _

Hermione apretó los puños buscando contener sus nervios y alegría, pues estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El señor Kingsley se puso de pie antes de continuar con su alegación. Caminando tranquilamente por todo el despacho.- _Señorita Granger es usted un miembro muy valioso para el Ministerio, su expediente es inmejorable y la labor que ha despeñado en los últimos años ha supuesto el inicio para un gran avance en nuestra sociedad_-. Kingsley hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

_\- No obstante…me temó que juega con una baza en su contra. No quiero que piense que yo o alguno de los miembros de este gobierno tenemos en cuenta este tipo de asuntos, pero para nuestra desgracia gran parte de la sociedad si lo hace- _El Ministro volvió a hacer otra pausa y fijó sus ojos en los de la castaña- _Sabe usted que por desgracia, los medios de comunicación son una fuente muy poderosa tanto destructiva como constructiva. Y me temo que durante los últimos meses el diario "El profeta" bajo la afilada pluma de Rita Skeetar ha dañado mucho su imagen. Por desgracia también la libertad de expresión que ese medio concede a sus periodistas no conoce límites. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decirle señorita Granger?_-

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se abría cerrada sin poder articular apenas nada- _Pe- pero…Nada de lo que escribe esa mujer es cierto_\- Hermione trató de explicarse.

El Ministro asintió- _Lo sé señorita, pero por desgracia hay demasiadas personas que si lo creen. La señorita Skeeter la ha acusado en varias ocasiones de recibir tratos de favor. Desde hace años la acusa de ser una mujer frívola, interesada, calculadora y manipuladora-_.

Hermione apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

_\- Pe-pero, esa mujer está loca…tiene una obsesión insana conmigo. Yo no soy nada de lo que dice, sus acusaciones son solo falacias y carecen de cualquier tipo de fundamento. Ustedes no pueden darle credibilidad_\- Hermione estaba realmente enfadada, sus ojos despedían furia y su pelo comenzaba a encresparse.

El señor Kingsley trató de explicarse- _Créame señorita Granger que no lo hacemos, pero el pueblo si lo hace, y eso podría dañar la imagen del Ministerio. Entiéndanos, nos ha costado mucho trabajo volver a instaurar un gobierno en el que la gente confía_-

Los ojos de Hermione se nublaron, sus sueños se comenzaban a desvanecerse por culpa de Skeeter. Todo su esfuerzo, trabajo y compromiso se quedaría en nada por culpa de esa odiosa mujer.

El ministro se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro- _Señorita Granger, no vea esto como una injusta derrota…-_ Hermione lo interrumpió- _¿A no?. ¿Y cómo quiere que lo vea si esa mujer con sus mentiras está destruyendo mi carrera profesional?-_ La castaña se puso de pie enfurecida.

_\- Yo confío en usted y estoy más que seguro, es más sería capaz de apostarme el cargo, de que usted sabrá resolver esta situación…de manera diplomática por supuesto_\- Añadió el señor Ministro.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante ese comentario_ "¿eso era lo único que tenía que decirme?"_\- ¿_Puedo retirarme?-_ Preguntó la castaña y recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta - _ah, por cierto no es señorita Granger, es Señora_-

Tras esto, salió con impotencia de aquel despacho con un pensamiento en su mente "_Por supuesto que pienso solucionarlo, pero lo hare por el modelo de sociedad que defiendo y no por este gobierno"._

* * *

_[Despacho de Hermione, 2 horas antes…]_

Después de un largo paseo en el que la castaña maldijo una y mil veces a Rita Skeeter, regresó a su despacho donde Harry y Ron la esperaban con sus varitas listas para lanzarle varias tracas de confeti y gritar un gran- _¡Enhora…-_ Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la castaña.

_\- ¿Qué ha pasado 'Mione?-_ Preguntó Harry mientras bajaba su varita, y la de Ron se disparaba accidentalmente soltando una traca de confeti _– Perdón_\- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras lo observaban.

_\- Gracias chicos, pero…no hay ascenso. Lo siento Ron te quedaste sin cerveza de mantequilla_\- Hermione esbozó una mueca que trataba de asimilarse a una sonrisa.

_\- Pero ¿Por qué_?- Preguntaron ambos muchachos a la vez.

_\- Pues_…- la castaña intentó explicarlo pero en ese momento Ginevra entró en el despacho.

_\- ¡Ya estoy aquí!. Harry sí que tenías bien escondida esta botella de vino de saúco más que auror pareces un contrabandista profesional, menos mal que yo soy una excelente buscadora. ¿Qué pasa?¿porque esas caras?- _Preguntó Ginevra mientras veía a Ron hacerle gestos de "abortar misión".

_\- Siento que te hayas tomado tantas molestias Ginny, pero…no hay nada que celebrar_\- Comentó Hermione sin disimular su tristeza.

_\- ¿Por qué_?- Preguntó la pelirroja, que rápidamente se vio interrumpida por su hermano mayor- _Eso mismo iba a contarnos hasta que nos has interrumpido_-.

Ginny le sacó la lengua ante su comentario, y posteriormente Hermione comenzó a relatarles todo lo ocurrido en el despacho de Knigsley. La castaña estaba bastante deprimida por lo ocurrido, pero por suerte contaba con el apoyo y consuelo de sus amigos además de la botella de saúco que trajo Ginny y media Botella de Whisky de fuego que le quedaba por allí.

Tras acabar los 4 jóvenes con las dos botellas, la castaña ya se sentía bastante más animada y un poco achispada.

_\- La verdad es que esa Skiper no es más que una gouarra envidiosa, que está sola y ammaarggada, y por eso se inventa cosas sobre ti Hermione, porque tú eres una triunfadora…_\- Dijo Ginny y los otros dos muchachos la animaron- _Es verdad_\- comentó Harry – _Tienes toda la razón_\- Añadió Ron.

_\- Ademas eras la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación_, de _las pasadas y de las venideras_\- Continúo la Weasley.

_\- Totalmente de acuerdo_\- afirmó Harry. –_Cuando tienes razón la tienes_\- Confirmó Ron.

Todo esto provoco la castaña soltara una sonora carcajada. Pero Ginny no iba a quedarse allí_\- Y además, tienes una esposa hermosísima y francesísima…- _Ron se animó en esta parte, mientras su hermana continuo hablando_\- que tiene sangre Veela…y encima…hoy cumplís cuatro años de casadas. Eso amiga mía es triunfar, eso es lo que Skiper nunca tendrá- _Dictaminó la pelirroja. Y los otros dos muchachos se pusieron de pie y gritaron entre aplauso-_ ¡Grande Ginny, Grande! ¡Presidenta, presidenta!- _Ginevra levantó los brazos en señal de victoria mientras Hermione reía sin parar, hasta que algo hizo "click" en su mente y su risa fue disminuyendo paulatinamente- _Ginny, ¿Cómo que hoy cumplimos cuatro años de casada?¿ qué quieres decir con que hoy cumplimos cuatro años de casada?_\- La castaña parecía tener problemas para entender el contenido de la oración.

Ginny seguía sonriendo mientras decía- _Claro, hoy es dos de Abril. Yo gané mi primera copa de Quidditch dos días después de vuestra boda y estuvimos como un mes celebrando la victoria. Además ese día Ron ligo con esa prima de Fleur…y claro…_\- Mientras Ginevra se perdía en sus divagaciones la cara de la castaña se fue descomponiendo.

Todos se quedaron mirándola- ¿_'Mione estas bien?-_ Preguntó Harry.

_-¿Quieres vomitar?_\- añadió Ron- _Seguro que quiere vomitar, no está acostumbrada a beber nada más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla_-.

Trascurridos unos segundos en los que la castaña parecía en shock, y después de que Ginny conjurara un Aguamenti contra su cara. Ésta reaccionó y dijo- _¡Merlín!. No puede ser_\- la leona corrió hacia su escritorio en busca de un calendario.

_\- ¡Oh santo Merlín!-_ Volvió a gritar.

_\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?_\- Preguntaron los tres a la vez.

_\- Fl-Fleur me va a matar_\- La cara de Hermione era como si Lord Voldemort hubiese vuelto a la vida y le hubiese dicho que su Horrocruxs era un Nokia 3310 (**N/A:** Esos teléfonos son indestructibles).

_\- ¿Pero porqué_?- Preguntaron todos.

_\- ¿Por qué_? _¿Por qué?._ _¡Porque me he olvidado de nuestro aniversario!-_ Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiéndose la peor esposa del mundo, como si la situación generada por Skeeter no fuera ya suficientemente mala.

_\- Amiga. Estas muerta- _Dijo Ron mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

_\- Ron no ayudas- _Harry le recriminó al ver la cara de su amiga.

_\- No Harry, es por su bien. Tiene que ser consciente de la situación. Las mujeres se vuelven loca con estas cosas, nunca te perdonan que te olvides de un aniversario y encima Fleur es una Veela eso solo empeora las cosas, porque seguro que le dará mucha importancia- _El Weasley trató de explicarse.

Y Harry volvió a reprenderlo.

_\- Hermione ¿Qué harías tú si Fleur se olvida de vuestro aniversario?- _Preguntó Ron a la leona y ésta se llevó las manos a la cabeza de nuevo_\- Dios me va a matar-_

_\- Lo ves, te lo dije Harry- _Comentó el pelirrojo orgulloso. El moreno le ofreció una mirada acusatoria a su amigo antes de añadir-_ Todavía podemos hacer algo-_

Ronald continúo- _Si, tenemos que hacer algo. Sacarla del país…buscarle una nueva casa…un nuevo nombre…Lo más seguro será empezar de cero-_

\- ¡_Ron, no digas tonterías_!- Ginevra reprendió a su Hermano- _Hermione ama a Fleur_. _Además es su alma gemela y es una Veela podría localizarla en cuestión de meses como mucho, además yo no pienso perder a una buena amiga ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una amiga de verdad?_\- argumentó Ginny.

Hermione y Harry se miraron y ambos pesaron lo mismo "_Weasleys_".

Harry intervino- _Está bien. Dejad de decid estupideces los dos. Hermione está en apuros y somos sus amigos. Tenemos que ayudarla y no hundirla más_\- . Hermione se sintió muy feliz de contar con amigos como ellos y para su suerte Ginny pareció volver a la tierra.- _Tienes razón. No te preocupes Herms. Tienes suerte de que yo esté aquí además creo que tengo una solución. Chicos por favor necesito que me dejéis a solas con Hermione un momento y si es posible conjurad un ramo de rosas para que se lo pueda dar a Fleur. Bueno mejor conjúralo tu Harry y avisa a Fleur de que Hermione llegara un poquito más tarde_-

_\- ¿Y yo que hago?-_Preguntó Ron.

_\- Tú…por favor intenta no molestar demasiado_\- Dijo la joven Weasley a modo de suplicada, ganándose así varios insultos por parte de su hermano.

* * *

45 minutos más tardes Hermione salió del despacho junto a su amiga.

Ambos muchachos estaban en la puerta esperándolas con el ramo de rosas y con un tapón de botella que Ron había conseguido transformar en un broche para Fleur.

\- _Tampoco has hecho gran cosa-_ le dijo el pelirrojo a su hermana y esta enseguida le dedico una mirada asesina.

\- _Hermione todo va a salir bien confía en mí_\- Dijo la joven Weasley antes de darle un abrazo a su amiga.

\- _Mucha suerte Hermione_\- Harry le entregó el ramo y posó en beso en su mejilla.

\- _Si necesitas ayuda envía un patronus e iré corriendo a rescatarte_\- Comentó el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba el broche metido en una cajita a Hermione.

Tras un largo suspiro y apretando ligeramente el ramo que tenia entre las manos, Hermione se desapareció des despacho.

\- _Honestamente…Fue un placer haberla conocido-_ Dijo Ron con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Ante su comentario Ginny volvió a darle una calleja por segunda vez esa noche y el pelirrojo se quejo- _Auch. Menudo carácter. ¿Lo has visto Harry_?. Cada día se parece más a mi madre…-

El moreno lo miró y le dijo- _Realmente te la merecías Ron_…-

* * *

_[Residencia Granger- Delacour. 1 hora tarde…]_

Hermione se acercó de manera tímida a la puerta de su casa. Estaba segura de que Fleur estaría bastante cabreada. En todo el día no le había mandado ni un mísero cactus, ni siquiera la había felicitado.

Cuando trató de abrir la puerta se percató de que estaba cerrada. Frunció el ceño, y con cuidado puesto que vivían en un barrio muggle sacó su varita mágica para intentar abrir la puerta sin tener mucho éxito.

Tocó la puerta- _¿Fleur?¿Estás ahí?-_ Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Tras varios intentos más se dio por vencida- _Mierda_\- Blasfemó – _Merlín, ¿Qué más puede pasarme hoy?- _Gruñó enojada.

En ese momento un relámpago sonó y una intensa lluvia comenzó caer. Un grito escapó de sus labios y su gabardina quedó empapada en cuestión de segundos. Volvió a tocar la puerta de manera insistente_\- ¡Fleur, ¿estás ahí?!-. _Echó un vistazo al resto de la calle y se percató de que solo estaba lloviendo alrededor de su casa. Volvió a sacar su varita y conjuró un- ¡_Finite incantatem!_\- Pero no sirvió de nada.

Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y volvió a tocar con más insistencia- ¡_Maldita sea Fleur!. No tiene gracias, me estoy empapando_-.

La castaña decidió saltar la pequeña vaya que rodeaba el jardín de su casa, y consiguió llegar hasta la puerta acristalada. Intentó abrirla pero le resultó imposible incluso con la ayuda de su varita.

En ese momento vio a través del cristal como la rubia entraba en el salón, y tratando de llamar su atención golpeó la puerta de cristal mientras gritaba- _Fleur, ábreme. ¡Me estoy mojando!-_

La rubia se hizo la sorda.

_\- ¡Merlín Fluer!. Por lo menos haz que pare de llover_\- Grito a través del cristal. Pero Fleur parecía no oírla.- _Cariño lo siento_. _Déjame que te explique_\- Sin poder creérselo las palabras de Hermione parecían haber surgido efecto puesto que de repente dejó de llover y la puerta de cristal se abrió. Con algo de miedo entró en el interior de la casa mientras tragaba saliva y decía- _Gra-gracias. Me estaba Helando_-.

Fleur la miró furiosa y le dijo- _No quiero que las flores del jardín se me echen a perder_\- y sin más se giró tratando de abandonar la habitación.

_\- Es-espera, por favor_\- Pidió la castaña antes de echar un vistazo al resto del salón. La mesa todavía estaba puesta, con las velas encendidas y la comida fría.

Cuando el rostro de Fleur quedó frente al de su esposa, ésta se percató de que había estado llorando, pero más que sentir lástima sintió miedo puesto que la cara de Fleur reflejaba autentico rencor "_Merlín…me va a matar y después me usara de abono para las rosas que no le he comprado_". En ese momento se acordó de las rosas que Harry había conjurado para ella y sin pensárselo dos veces extendió el ramo y le dijo- _Te he traído flores-_ Fleur dirigió sus ojos al ramo y Hermione acompañó su mirada para percatarse de que las flores se habían echado a perder.

En apenas tres zancadas la Veela se había posicionado a su lado para coger el ramo y golpear el brazo de la castaña con él antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.

\- ¿_Crees que con unas rosas mustias lo vas a solucionar?_\- Preguntó la francesa airada.

_\- Fleur…yo…-_ trató de decir algo, pero la parisina no la dejo- _Yo, nada Hermione. Llevo toda la noche esperándote, me he pasado el día entero cocinando para ti._ _He trabajo toda la semana alrededor de los cinco continentes para poder tener el día libre y preparar algo especial para ti. ¡¿y tú no puedes llegar temprano a cenar?! ¡¿ni si quiera el día de nuestro aniversario?!. ¡La empanada de Cornualles se ha quedado fría_!- Fleur estaba realmente furiosa.

_\- Me la comeré igualmente…_\- Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Ella podía ser realmente rápida e ingeniosa pensado soluciones para diversos problemas existenciales. Pero cuando se trataba de discutir con Fleur Delacour se convertía en una autentica Ronald Weasley.

La rubia soltó un largo suspiro- _No entiendes nada Hermione._ _Me da igual la empanada. Yo solo quería disfrutar de mi aniversario de bodas contigo, y tú lo has estropeado. ¡Porque para ti es siempre más importante el trabajo que yo_!- _Siempre trabajando…_-continuo Fleur.

_\- No ha sido por el trabajo…-_ murmuró la castaña. Y Fleur en ese momento se quedo sorprendida- _¿Cómo?-_

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir solo empeoraría más las cosas, pero tenía que ser sincera con Fleur, ella tenía que saber qué clase de esposa tenía.

_\- Me olvide de nuestro aniversario…_\- confesó la castaña, y la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca- _Seguramente si no llega a ser por Ginny, no me hubiese acordado… las flores ni siquiera son mías, son de Harry, y Ron hizo esto para ti con el tapón de una botella de Whisky de fuego que previamente nos habíamos bebido los cuatros en mi despacho_-.

La cara de Fleur se había puesto completamente roja de furia, pero aún así la castaña continuó hablando- _La moraleja de todo esto es que tengo unos amigos que no me merezco porque se toman la molestia, aún sabiendo que está mal, de idear planes y ayudarme a engañar a una esposa que tampoco me merezco, porque me he olvidado de nuestro cuarto aniversario de bodas, y todo por ir detrás de un ascenso profesional, el cual no he conseguido, porque una maldita bruja psicótica se ha dedicado a hablar mal de mí públicamente los ultimo 9 años de mi vida y encima resulta que tiene razón. Porque dime Fleur ¿Qué clase de mujer honrada hace esto?_. _Probablemente si no hubiese invertido tanto tiempo en intentar engañarte, me hubiese dado tiempo venir…-_ para aquel entonces los ojos de la castaña ya estaban llenos de lagrimas- _venir…y comerme la empanada de Cornualles que tanto me gusta_\- tras esas palabras la castaña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, pues el día de hoy había resultado excesivo incluso para alguien como ella.

Sin saber cómo…quizás un ángel celestial llamó a la cordura y misericordia de Fleur, quien al ver a su esposa ahí de pie empapada por la lluvia y llorando desconsoladamente como si se le hubiese muerto el gato, se acercó a ella y la contuvo entre sus brazos, haciendo que la castaña llorara más aún si cabe.

20 minutos después, Hermione dejó de llorar sintiéndose bastante mejor. - _Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida…-_ Dijo por primera vez tras los últimos 20 minutos- _De verdad que lo siento Fleur. Creí que todo era culpa de Rita, pero no, la culpa es mía…_-

Fleur sabía lo dura que esa mujer había sido con su esposa durante todo este tiempo, y si Fleur Delacour no la había puesto en su sitio ya, era porque la castaña no se lo había permitido.

_\- Bon…ya pasó…Lo mejor será que te des una ducha y te relajes…ya hablaremos cuando estes más tranquila_\- Sin duda el estado de ánimo de la rubia estaba mucho más clamado.

La castaña se puso de pie y Fleur trató de quitarle la gabardina para evitar que cogiese un resfriado puesto que estaba empapada y ya había mojado parte del sofá y del suelo del salón, pero la castaña no se lo permitió.

Fleur la miró extrañada antes de que su esposa añadiera- _Me la quitaré arriba_-

Fleur arqueó una ceja- _De eso nada, no vas a pasearte por la casa con eso mojándolo todo, te la quitas y me la das para que la seque como es debido_-

Hermione se negó.

\- ¿_Se puede saber qué tontería te ha dado ahora para no querer quitarte la gabardina?. Mira Hermione al final vas a conseguir que me vuelva a enfadar porque bastante tengo…-_. Antes de que la rubia continuase hablando, la castaña dijo- _Esta bien…pero no te enfades-._

Cuando la leona se desabrochó la gabardina y la dejó resbalar por sus brazos, la parisina entendió porque su esposa no quería quitarse puesto que no llevaba nada debajo.

Fleur abrió tanto la boca que casi estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo- ¿_Me-me puedes explicar esto? ¿Qué llevaba exactamente el whisky que os habéis tomado?_\- preguntó perpleja porque Hermione no era del tipo de mujer que iba con tan solo una gabardina por la calle.

La mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un color rosado tanto por la incesante mirada de Fleur como por lo bochornoso de la situación- _En-en realidad esto es cosa de Ginny-_

La rubia arqueo otra vez la ceja. Y su esposa rápidamente aclaró la situación- _No pienses mal. Es solo que ésta es su idea de una sorpresa romántica…-_ soltó una pequeña risita buscándole la parte cómica a la situación.

_\- ¿Y cómo alguien como tú, se ha prestado a algo como esto?-_ Preguntó Fleur.

_\- No lo sé…será el alcohol, la desesperación, o una mezcla de todo supongo_\- Comentó tan honestamente como pudo.

_\- ¿Y de verdad creías que una sorpresa así era lo más conveniente?_\- Volvió a preguntar Fleur sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – _No lo sé…con tal de que no te enfades conmigo hago lo que sea…incluso ésto_\- dijo señalándose así misma.

Fleur soltó una carcajada provocando que su esposa se pusiera más colorada aún si cabe.

_\- Bueno…en realidad no era la reacción que esperaba…pero tal y como se han desarrollado las cosas puedo darme con un canto en los dientes_\- comentó la castaña mientras trataba de cubrirse tímidamente.

Su esposa se acercó a ella e impidió que pudiera taparse- _Ven aquí anda…-_ Con cuidado tomó su rostro y estampó un profundo y cálido beso en sus labios antes de preguntar – _¿Mejor?-_

La castaña trago saliva y asintió para posteriormente abrazar a Fleur y volver a besarla – _Te quiero_-dijo entre besos – _Y lo siento_\- más besos- _Prometo compensártelo_\- la volvió a besar.

_\- Por supuesto que me lo vas a compensar_\- Afirmó la rubia- _Empezando por ahora_\- Con cuidado alzó a la castaña y esta abrió sus piernas para enredarlas en su cintura.

Cargó con ella hasta llevarla a la habitación y con cuidado la tendió sobre la cama.

Hermione estuvo toda la noche disculpándose de una manera muy…particular hasta que Fleur consideró que había pagado sus deudas para con ella.

Por suerte, a la mañana siguiente no le costó tanto despertarse tras sonar el despertador puesto que no había tenido tiempo de dormirse…

* * *

**Se acabó, cuando empecé a escribirla no tenía para nada pensado que terminase así ni que las cosas se resolvieran exactamente así, pero una vez que se te empiezan a mezclar las ideas y tratas de encajarlas supongo que acaba sucediendo algo como esto… Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y ya nos leeremos. Besos.**


End file.
